Merry Christmas, Niisan
by MySongEchoesInTheAbyss
Summary: A short, fluffy Christmas one shot with a tiny bit of angst at the end. I don't own Fairy Tail, and spoilers for 416 and 436. Aren't the Dragneel brothers just adorable? Published 3 minutes before Christmas.


**I don't own Fairy Tail. I celebrate Christmas, so that's what this fanfiction is, but to everyone else:**

 **May your winter feast be an orgy of delight! (If you get the reference you're automatically awesome in my book)**

* * *

December 24, X355

"Tonight's Christmas Eve!" Natsu was bouncing around the house.

"Natsu, how much sugar did you have? You won't be able to sleep tonight." Natsu's mother asked, ruffling his bright pink hair.

"I only had a cookie! The chocolate one that was on table," Natsu jumped around in his Christmas sweater, somehow landing on the tree.

"Natsu, get down! You'll tip the tree over!" His father came in, taking him off the tree.

"You're no fun, otousan. You're like Zer-niichan. He's in the room studying. He says he wants to get his work done." Natsu pouted.

"Zeref has work to do, sweetie. You know he's worked hard for this, and it's important to him." His father responded.

"Yeah, but it's Christmas. Can't he take a break for one day?"

"Tell you what. Let's go put these cookies on a giving table! And let's stop by Miss Heartfilia's house too!"

"Alright then!"

* * *

The Heartfilia Household, Anna's room

"Hi, Anna-san!"

"Natsu! What are you doing here?"

"My mom said we were gonna go to put stuff on a giving table. We brought cookies!"  
"Ooh, your dad's? Those are so good!"

"Yeah!"

The two ran to the kitchen. The plate of cookies was still warm.

"Hey Natshu where'sh Sheref?"

"Anna! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Her mother scolded.

Anna swallowed, "Gomen ne. Where's Zeref?"

Natsu looked down, "He's at home. Finishing his homework."

Anna frowned, "That's not right. It's Christmas! He should spend time with his family."

"Natsu! We're going to the village tree! Do you wanna come, Anna?"

"No, I'm fine. Have fun!"

"Bye, Anna-san!"

* * *

The Village Square

The giant evergreen tree in the middle of the square was decorated with hundreds of sparkling lacrimas.

"Hey Natsu, can you find our lacrimas?"

Natsu peered at the tree. Each lacrima was embossed with a name of one citizen.

"There! Near the top! That's Otousan, there's you, me, and Zer-niichan! They're right by the star!"

"Wow! They're beautiful!"

The square wasn't too crowded, but there were still quite a few people there. Natsu watched his mom place the plate of cookies on a giving table. The giving tables were placed near the tree. You could put anything there, and anyone could take it. It was a generous offering to the village family.

"Natsu. This is what Christmas is. We all give to each other in our village. Our family. No one should be alone for Christmas."

"Then why is Zer-niichan alone? He doesn't want me in the room. He says I'm distracting him." Natsu sighed. He felt shut out by his brother on this holiday of family.

"I don't know, Natsu. But Zeref is a Dragneel. He'll be with us tomorrow morning."

"Arigatou, Okaasan." Natsu beamed.

* * *

Dragneel Household, December 24, X355, 11:52 PM, Zeref and Natsu's room

Zeref sighed. _I'm done._ He admired his work. _Natsu-nii will love it._ He placed it in a box and wrapped it in blue paper. He tied it with a silver ribbon. He peeked out the door, making sure no one was around. He sneaked out into the living room.

 _Oh my gosh what was that oh my Ankhseram I'm gonna get caught!_ Zeref panicked. The black haired boy ran back to his room. He opened the door slightly to see what it was. A pink haired boy sat on the floor next to the tree.

"Zer-niichan…"

 _Oh my Ankhseram did he see me?_ Zeref was sweating bullets. Then he heard a soft sniffle.

"Why…? Why did you *sob* leave me out? I just wanna spend Christmas with you." Natsu was crying openly now. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Natsu-nii…" Zeref murmured underneath his breath. Zeref watched as Natsu curled up on the couch and cried himself to sleep.

The older Dragneel felt lost. _Did he think I didn't want to… oh Ankhseram I need to fix this._

 _But how?_

 _Hopefully this will be enough._ Zeref stared down into the blue box. A handmade stuffed dragon stared back up at him.

* * *

December 25, X355, 6:49 AM

"Boys, wake up! It's Christmas morning!"

The black haired woman found her younger son asleep under the tree. She shook him softly. "Natsu, wake up."

Natsu stretched and blinked. "Ohayou, okaasan."

"Did you forget what day it is?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! It's Christmas!"

Natsu, finally awake, jumped up. A man with short pink hair entered the room.

"Let's start with the presents!"

They passed around presents for a while. Natsu laughed as his mother pulled a Christmas sweater over his head. Then Natsu noticed something.

"Where's Zer-niichan?"

"Oh, he's… Where is he?"

"Am I late?" Zeref came in wearing a bright red Santa suit. Under his arm was a blue box with a silver ribbon.

"Zer-niichan!"

"Natsu-nii! You didn't think I wouldn't get you anything, did you?" Zeref asked teasingly. He held out the blue present to his brother. "Merry Christmas, niisan."

Natsu unwrapped it and pulled out the stuffed dragon. Its scales were red and gold, and its eyes were a shining onyx. Natsu smiled, tears in his eyes, shining as the sun rose in the sky. He pulled Zeref into a hug. "Merry Christmas, niisan."

"Alright you two! Smile!" Their mother held up a picture taking lacrima and clicked it. It flashed, capturing the smile of the two young brothers forever.

Little did they know, those smiles would soon disappear.

* * *

December 25, X755

"It's been exactly four hundred years since that day…" Zeref's hand trembled and tears fell from his eyes. "Natsu… I wonder how you are now…"

He stared at the faded picture in his hand. It was old, but you could still see the younger Dragneel's salmon pink hair, sparkling onyx eyes, and bright smile. The boy in the picture clung to the blue box. Zeref smiled. "Wherever you are now, Merry Christmas, niisan."


End file.
